1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-degree-of-freedom actuator and a stage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some conventional multi-degree-of-freedom actuators, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-254489, a movable element includes permanent magnets arrayed in the XY plane, and a stator includes coils. Control currents having phase differences are supplied to each pair of adjacent ones of the coils. The movable element is thrust in the X direction and is levitated in the Z direction by electromagnetic force.